falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Los Filibusteros
A militia operating in the Distrito Capital. Formed in the unification of three different gangs in the old ruins of a Corvega factory, Los Filibusteros have since adopted to fighting in the capital, with their small size, by assuming a more guerilla style of fighting. Concentrating more on hit-and-run raids, ambushes, and harassment then actually standing and fighting. History The history of the Filibusteros can be traced back to the outskirts of Ciudad Victoria where the bomb out ruins of a Corvega Factory. The place to any ordinary viewer would seem like nothing more than another bomb scarred ruin in the vast ruins that make up the Distrito Capital, however if one were to poke around inside the buildings bomb scarred walls they would find many of the factory's old machines still in their original positions and a rumor quickly spread that the factory's various machines were still in somewhat operation. This rumor quickly attracted the attention of several local street gangs; the Mojave Vipers, Carpetbaggers and Marcelles' Gang. These three gangs converged on the factory and upon discovering the others began to fight over the ruins. Their skirmishes went on for months as they each tried to gain control of the factory floor, where the factory's valuable machines lay. After several months of the various gangs killing each other in brutal urban warfare one man finally stepped forward to try and end the fighting, Manolo Reyes, the new leader of the Mojave Vipers. Like the rest of the Vipers, Manolo was once a Desert Ranger and had seen his fair share of fighting for causes that were much greater than an old factory. Thus under the saftey of a white flag he approached the other two gangs and asked them to sit down for talks, so they could end the fighting in a manner that benefitted all sides involved. The other two gang leaders, Marcelles and W.E Baldwin agreed to sit down and talk things over, they argued for hours, pointing out the other side's various faults and wrong goings. However with the help of Manolo they were able to come to an agreement to leave the factory be, with all three sides getting a slice of the pie. As the talks were wrapping up Manolo suddenly suggested something that stopped most the men in their tracks, he proposed that the three gangs unify into one organization, the various gang leaders were shocked by this proposition and Baldwin even turned it down at first. Yet after hearing Manolo's piece he agreed and shockingly so did Marcelles. It took a few weeks but eventually the three gangs unified into one group which Manolo renamed Los Filibusteros. The group's organization was broken up between the three old gang leaders, Manolo was the chief in command, while Baldwin and Marcelles were Lieutenants. in command of a 150 man group, all of whom being armed with some kind of weapon or another, they set off for the central part of Ciudad Victoria, determined like every other paramilitary group in the Capital to gain control of its streets. However when they entered the central part of the city, they only met with disaster. The various militias and gangs in the Capitals center were far better trained then Manolo had originally assumed and thus he and his rag tag army of gangsters suddenly found themselves on the wrong end of the Capital's guns. They were butchered, as the armored bulldozers of Los Martillos smashed through their cover, attack dogs from the Department of Parks and Wildlife tore their men limb from limb until the Filibusteros were done to 75 men and all three of their original leaders were dead. Taken under the leadership of Gabriel Rosales, the remaining Filibusteros fled the city center and returned to the old factory. There they remained as Gabriel consolidated his position in power and began to look into how to save their group. The answer came in the form of a small arms caravan, the caravan was from up North in Zap-City and was carrying arms to sell to groups fighting in Las Pistas. Gabriel deciding that buying weapons would be a tedious waste of their already strained resources, he and a few others prepared an ambush for the caravan. Using a trip-wired grenade they got the jump on the caravan, and promptly killed the two mercenaries escorting it and the merchant who owned it. Going through the pack Brahmin's various bags and pouches they found a number of small arms and ammunition for their weapons. Handing out the weapons to his men not armed with firearms he began a sort of training regimen, with the Filibusteros practicing their aim on unsuspecting caravans that passed through their turf. As his men became more accustomed to their armaments Gabriel met an old ghoul named Walter, offering Walter some caps to go to the Fitzgerald and recover some equipment from the wreck for them, Walter agreed. He returned a few weeks later with a crate full of uniforms, being one of the few things aboard the ship that scavengers hadn't already claimed, disappointed that the old tub was empty of any actual weapons he nonetheless paid Walter for the crate of uniforms. Handing them out to the various members of the militia. After attaining the uniforms the Filibusteros broke out of the confines of the old factory and began to become a force in their area, attacking rival gangs, extorting caravans, ambushing enemies and even for a time attacking and holding the infamous hill known as The Ridge, to helping their old friend Walter search the ruins of the Capital for his wife. No matter the task the Filibusteros continue to exist in their little war torn corner of Ciudad Victoria. Organization The Organization of the Filibusteros is a simple hierarchy, Gabriel sits at the top of the totem pole being the groups commander. Below him are his Lieutenants, there are two of them and both act as the groups executive commanders. In this case there is Ramon Hidalgo (A name he gave himself after his hometown) and Martin Menedez, a Tejano with a German background. Below the Lieutenants are the various sergeants, who command squads of troopers, ending lastly with the rank and file militiamen. Category:Tamaulipas Category:Groups Category:Mexico